


Death will take us, but not today

by threedices



Series: Kakashi rare pairs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Implied Relationships, Multi, Polyamory, The third shinobi war never ended, Third Shinobi War, Timeline What Timeline, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: A quiet domestic scene after Kakashi comes back from a long mission.To be honest, every mission is a long mission these days.





	Death will take us, but not today

**Author's Note:**

> A vaguely alternate timeline, where the third war is still dragging on, the forces of Konoha have to content with spies and traitors, Orochimaru didn't defect and being a tracker for Konoha kind of sucks.  
(I think that Anko and Orochimaru would be used as trackers as well, but Anko was just lucky and has a breather right now.)

The first thing Anko says, when Kakashi comes home is, "if you wake him, I will murder you."

Which, fair enough, with Orochimaru napping on her lap.

Kakashi smiles, goes to shower and sneak back down, with a small ripple of chakra so Anko won't stab him.

He takes the arm chair beside the couch, waiting and watching.

Anko scowls minutely, before mouthing *long mission*.

Kakashi understands.  
He has just come back from a three month hunt for a minor missing nin, Tatoe Ireki, with ties to Iwa, dead since Kakashi found him.

He nods and tries to get comfortable in his seat.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kakashi," Orochimaru murmurs, voice still heavy and rough with sleep.

He opens one eye and raises an eyebrow.

Kakashi wavers between mulish and sheepish, before deciding on 'too tired to care'.  
He moves over to the couch and Orochimaru rises just enough to allow Kakashi room to sit.

Anko curls up by the other armrest, Orochimaru leans against her and Kakashi kind of falls between them.

Sleep and comfort are important resources in a war, but the need for food will eventually rouse them and chase them out of the house.

But that is for their awoken, hungry selves.

Now, they sleep and dream of the end of all battlefields.  
One day.  
The war rages on and will claim them all.  
But not today.


End file.
